


Definitely Yes

by C_Wffs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brat, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pool, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Unprotected Sex, matsurbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Wffs/pseuds/C_Wffs
Summary: When things get heated between you and your boyfriend Felix at a pool party, he can't wait to get you home soon enough but things kind of escalate down on the road.Prepare for dirty talk, rain, car sex, bratty and switch behavior and lots of smut.Even though there is an impregnation kink involved, please note that the reader is on the pill even if not mentioned but you can gather through context in the end and please STAY SAFE!!!!This fanfiction is my first one, so I hope you enjoy it :).
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Definitely Yes

Definitely Yes

„Felix, stop“, you half whispered half chuckled, when your boyfriend continuously caressed your thighs underneath the warm water of the pool. He didn't pay any attention to your weak attempt to stop him. He loved making you blush, loved to see the power he had over you with only a few simple touches. He adored seeing you squirm for him but never push him away, because you and him both knew, you secretly don't want him to stop.  
Your hands were in his hair and you pulled him a little closer, your lips almost brushing his ear, so only he could hear you. „Felix... There are people here! “. His hands tightened around your thighs due to the light pull on the blonde strands on his head, a low growl emitting from his throat. You were sitting in the pool on the bank that was built into it, with Felix standing between your legs wet hair strands falling into his freckled face.  
„I know... “, his low raspy voice made you shudder even though the water temperature was just fine, „That makes it more fun. “ You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, while his fingers slowly traveled further up your thighs. You automatically tried to close your legs; however, they only pressed against Felix' hips underwater, making him chuckle lowly. „Come on, baby... They won't see anyways “.  
He leaned forward, making you gasp slightly. His breath fanned against your wet neck, then moved until you felt it right next to your ear. You hadn't even noticed you had closed your eyes, until they snapped open, when Felix lightly bit down on your earlobe, a quiet moan escaping your mouth. Your eyes landed on something behind the shoulders of your boyfriend, who was busy kissing and licking at your neck, making you shudder over and over again. His hands were rubbing slow circles on your inner thighs now.  
You grabbed his hands, making him stop all his actions and look at you with a slightly confused look. You raised an eyebrow and nodded at the direction your eyes were currently looking at, making Felix turn his head. „Are you sure about that?“, you asked. He saw who you were looking at. It was Chris, his classmate from Australia, standing with his buddies on the opposite side of the pool. He quickly turned his head into another direction when he noticed that you and Felix had both caught him staring. Was he blushing?, you thought, cute. Felix was now looking back at you with a small smirk on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at you, tilting his head slightly. „What?“, you asked. „You act like you don't want it, but you like a little attention, don't you?“, he scoffed looking down. His head still tilted, he looked back up at you, his stare and upward tilted smirk piercing right through you. „Actually you love it, don't you?“. Shit.

Your eyes widened in shock of feeling so caught and a tingle pulsed through your body, since his voice dropped an octave lower than usual. All of a sudden you actually noticed the music that was playing in the background. A slow song with a low beat was catching your attention. The music only added to the sensual vibes you were feeling. Your boyfriend may have caught you off-guard with this one, but you still knew how to play the game with him. Instead of letting him win by getting flustered all over, you decided to play your own cards now.  
In one swift motion your legs locked behind his waist and you pulled him in. He gasped, not expecting the sudden change of position. He was now flush against your core, enabling you to feel his hardening member against your bikini bottoms. His hands fell to your waist, while yours landed in his hair. You harshly tugged on it, making him look you in the eyes. You smiled at him, loving the switch of dominance. „Not as much as you do, baby.“  
He growled lowly, fuck it sounded so sexy.  
As much as Felix loved making you fall apart beneath him, he can't deny how much it turned him on, when you decided to take the lead as well. Using the shift of position to his advantage though, he started to slowly grind himself against your core, proud when he heard you intake a sharp breath. „So shall we give him a show then?“, he asked teasingly, „I know he would love to see you shake beneath me.“ Fuck. He felt so good against your core and you felt yourself almost lose your will to keep up the game. But you weren't going to give up your dominance just yet.  
„How about we show him how hard you'll tremble underneath me instead, baby?”, you flashed him a sly grin and arched your back, hips meeting his slow thrusts making you both moan. Hands gripping tighter on your waist, he leaned in again, low voice murmuring: „I want you.“  
Proud of yourself you leaned back against the pool wall watching your needy boyfriend's eyes turn a shade darker and raised your eyebrows at him. „Then take me“.

His eyes got hooded in seconds. You registered Felix checking out the amount of people still inside the pool. Most of them already got out and went inside the house of the party host, Chris himself however, still lingered on the opposite side of the pool, drink in hand, eyes flashing towards the two of you from time to time. Him and his friend were the only ones besides you and Felix, who were still inside the pool. That was enough for Felix to swiftly free your legs from their grip around his waist and take the chance to climb on top of your lap instead. His small but firm hands gripped your neck. „My pleasure“.  
He pulled you in for a deep hot and passionate kiss. You were so overwhelmed, you barely registered the motion his hips were making around your groin. His strong thighs were pushing your legs together while he seated himself on top of you, pulling you in even more. Your pulse was rising, your fingers clawing at his bare back. You digged your nails into his shoulders until Felix was letting out low moans into your mouth, almost making you go insane. You didn't care about anyone or anything other than your boyfriend right now. Felix was practically breathing you in. His lips moving strong against your own, almost not giving you time to breathe. Your right hand landed flat on his chest, feeling his heart race beneath the skin. You let it travel down lower slowly, feeling up his strong built abs, which were twitching under your touch. You smiled and took his lower lip between your teeth, softly tugging at it, making him groan.

„You're so fucking hot when you take control, “, he panted against your lips. „But in case you haven't noticed, I am on top of you right now, love “. He suddenly pulled on your hair so harshly, he had to silence the loud moan that came out of your mouth with his own, swallowing the sounds you were making. Taking the chance, he let his tongue slip inside your mouth, the two of you battling for dominance. „Don’t get loud just yet.“ He looked at you with a knowing grin on his face. „Then maybe you should stop gripping my hair like that“, you gritted out.  
He scoffed a smug grin on his face. „Make me“.  
Before you could even react to that you felt his hand traveling from your lower stomach to the edge of your bottoms, a finger barely slipping underneath the waistband. Even though you were distracted by his wandering fingers, his stare and raised eyebrow caught your full attention. A whimper left your lips when his finger lightly brushed against your clit. This little shit. Using all your willpower and strength you pushed back on his shoulders, effectively pushing him from your thighs and making him fall backwards into the water. What you hadn't expected was Felix gripping your arms and pulling you down with him.

Underwater Felix found a strong grip on your waist. When you two came up for air, you couldn’t help but laugh out loud. „You little brat, Y/N.“ Felix used his grip on you and pulled you up, your legs wrapping around his waist again. His hands steadied you on your ass. While you were still laughing, he moved to carry you out of the pool, passing Chris in the process, who was watching both of you intently. Felix couldn't resist the urge and winked at him. „Later mate“. His low voice rumbled through his body and sent vibrations through yours in the process. Chris was a dark shade of red now, probably from watching the two of you make out in his pool before Felix’ comment. Felix thought it was very amusing how he basically drooled over you. Obviously you were drop dead gorgeous to him so he understood why, but the fact that he didn't even try to hide it, made Felix want to show him just how much you were his girlfriend and his alone.  
You however didn't even spare Chris a glance, too ingulfed in being carried out of the pool by Felix, feeling his hands grip your ass tighter. You laughed again, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. „I'm sorry baby, but you said make me“, you chuckled into his skin. „Yeah and you said take me.“, he was smirking again. His response sent a spark through your body, expectation rising.  
„So where are you taking me?“, you asked, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. The two of you were moving towards the house now, he was still carrying you, his grip firm on your ass. The other people inside were either too drunk or simply didn't care enough to notice you two going into one of the three bathrooms.  
„First I'm gonna get you dry clothes so I can take you home,“ he closed the door behind himself with his foot, „and then I'll fuck you until you can't walk straight anymore“.

His nonchalant but growling voice made you swallow thickly. He slowly let go of you until you stood before him, your hazel eyes fixated on his dark brown ones. „Is that so?“, you whispered. He nodded, putting his hands on both your shoulders and turning you around slowly. „What about the party?“. His back was pressed against yours and his lips brushed your ear. „I don’t care“. His voice was low and dripping with bass, it made you go crazy and neither of you cared that you were dripping water all over the bathroom floor right now.  
His hands around your waist, he slightly pressed forward, making you move towards the sink. You placed your hands on the bathroom counter and looked at the mirror in front of you. You saw yourself, hair and body wet, face flushed and pupils dilated. Your gaze then fixed on Felix' stare, filled with pure lust. His blonde strands were still wet and stood up in all directions. He was even more attractive with messy hair. His freckles showed, forming a strong contradiction to his built body and dark eyes. Again you could melt right there.  
Gaining some control over yourself you briefly pushed yourself back into him, his semi-hard member immediately pressing into your backside out of reflex. You watched his face scrunch up in pleasure, as he let out a low grunt. „Fuck, you gotta play brat right now don't you“. Trying to regain control of himself, he distanced himself from your back before you could pull a stunt like that again. Felix turned around to take one of the towels lying on a shelf. Returning to you, he slowly started rubbing your hair, back and shoulders dry, his eyes never leaving yours in the mirror. You flashed him a sly smile. „You know you love it, baby“. He was gently drying your lower back, scoffing at your remark. He then squatted behind you, drying your left leg from the bottom upward. Once he had dried it to his consent, he leaned in, hot breath fanning against the skin on your inner thigh. „Still... Brats need to get punished“.

A shiver ran through your body. Felix always knew how to get you riled up. He placed a hot open mouth kiss on your inner thigh, before drying your right leg and kissing that one too. He moved further upward, still nipping at your thigh while gripping it with his free hand. The sensation made your knees weak, forcing you to steady yourself on the counter. Your hands gripped it tighter, once he almost reached your dripping core. His hot breath fanning the place where you wanted him the most. „Felix please...“, you almost begged. Then, however you felt him get up and turn you around to face him. Your back was pushed against the sink in the process.  
After sending you another deadly smirk, he simply continued with drying your frontside, your arms, your stomach, until he stopped in front of your chest. You nodded slightly, allowing him to continue. He gently dried your chest, drawing slow circles around your breasts with the towel, making you squirm beneath his touch. Once your bikini top was dry, Felix placed a sensual kiss on both your breasts like he had on your thighs, all while staring at you attentively. Then he squatted in front of you again, facing your groin. His eyes caught yours when he moved the towel towards you. He slightly started rubbing your bottoms dry, moving the towel in circles against your core making you shudder and gasp. „Oh Fuck!“. He watched you, pleased to see you having squeezed your eyes shut in pleasure and biting your lower lip. He placed the towel next to himself on the floor and continued his ministrations with his fingers. The change of pressure made you try to squeeze your legs shut. „Don't even think about it“, he growled.  
„Felix..“, you whined. He only quickened the pace. „Fuck, baby please“. You could feel the pleasure growing inside of you. You were fucking wet by now too. Felix simply enjoyed in making you squirm even more. Felix slightly scratched along your inner thighs with his free hand, setting your skin on fire. You were breathing hard, you could feel you were almost there, almost at that edge. He was making you feel so good, you had to hold onto the counter with your hands behind your back again. You shut your eyes, the pleasure becoming too much for you. „Shit, I'm almost there baby“, you moaned. Felix' hand was drawing fast eights around your clit on top of your bottoms. He shouldn't be able to make you fall apart so fast like this, but once you opened your eyes and met his lust filled stare you were lost. „Oh my God“, you were so close you could feel it. Felix too felt you shudder harder than before and immediately removed his fingers from you. Did he just deny you?!.  
„What was that?“, you asked, slightly out of breath and clearly confused. „I told you baby, punishment.“ You simply stared at him. And he called you a brat... Drying his own body in a quick motion he looked at your pouting face. „Come on love, don't pout. Let's go home and then the real fun can begin“. His crooked smile broke most of that little annoyance of yours, but not all of it. He moved close to your ear again and whispered: „If you stop pouting I might even let you ride me“. You stopped pouting and raised an eyebrow at him. Felix chuckled lowly. „That's my girl“.

After gathering your things and changing back into your dry clothes, you went to the parking lot to your car. It was about 2am, the air was heavy and felt like a storm was about to come. That's when the air smelled best for you. Right before or after a thunderstorm. Once you had reached your car, you wanted to get inside, but were held up by Felix groping your ass tightly. You gasped, looking back at him with raised eyebrows. He was biting his lip and smiling so cockily it was driving you insane. „Sorry“, he held up his hands apologetically, but his face told a different story, „Couldn't help myself“. You shook your head in disbelief. What a brat. He passed you and went around the car getting in on the driver's seat. You sat down beside him. This was going to be a long 20 minute ride.  
Soft music was playing quietly, while you were driving down the empty roads. It had started to rain a little, thunder rumbling from time to time. The rain slowly getting stronger. You thought Felix wouldn't stop the dirty talk until you were home, but you were wrong. He had been quiet the entire past 10 minutes, which was very unlike him. His eyes were focused on the country road, never wavering. Finally, you've had enough.  
„Felix?“. When he didn't respond you put a hand on his thigh trying to get his attention. „Hey, I'm talking to you“. He quickly shot a glance at your hand on his thigh, inhaling slightly and flexing his thigh automatically. Then he stared back at the road. „Don't do that“. His voice was strained and husky. „I'm not doing anything baby I'm just trying to talk to you“, you pouted. He was ignoring you again so you decided to try it once more. Your hand was gripping his thigh tighter, making him gulp. „Y/N, please don't distract me right now“. His voice was shaking. „Then don't ignore me“. He looked over at you and responded almost growling at you. „I'm not. Baby, I'm trying to get us home as fast as possible, because if I look at your gorgeous face or body for longer than one second I will fucking lose it and take you right here“. Oh...  
He concentrated on driving again, yet he had never put your hand away from his thigh. It was then, that you got an idea. At this time of night it was very likely and there was not in car in sight, but you still made sure the road was empty behind and in front of you, before you slowly started to rub your fingers on his thigh. Felix was breathing a little uneven now, his muscles involuntarily twitching beneath your touch. „Y/N...“. You only gripped his thigh again, this time hard enough to let your nails dig in, effectively making Felix almost jump from his seat. „Shit“, he hissed between gitted teeth. When you still continued to let your hands travel up higher on his thigh, you could see his fingers grip the steering wheel even tighter. A bulge was already beginning to form underneath his trousers. You licked your lips at the sight and smiled: „Is someone getting excited?“. That was enough for Felix. Very harshly and making you yelp in the process, your boyfriend suddenly stirred the steering wheel and pulled over. Once the car stopped, he forcefully unhooked his seatbelt and glared at you. Oh fuck. The intensity of his mad stare made you squeeze your legs shut.  
„We're five minutes from home and you seriously can't wait 'till we get there?“, his face was moving closer to yours as he spoke. His eyebrows were scrunched in anger. Felix always became so intimidatingly sexy when he was mad it was indescribable. „No? You have to play and be a brat again?“, his right hand gripped your jaw, forcing you to look at him but it didn't hurt. He would never actually hurt you. His hand then moved to cup your cheek then slid back and got tangled in your hair. When he tugged slightly, a soft moan escaped your lips. His mouth was centimeters from yours now. „You love to tease me that much, huh?“. He leaned in closer to you again, you however decided to tease him even further and held his stare. „Well, I guess if I'm only annoying you and it's close from here, I can walk home...“, you pulled back and reached for the door opening it, trying to get out. But Felix reached past you, forcefully pulling the door close again. The sudden action made you yelp. His hand tugged a strand of hair behind your ear while whispering in a menacing tone.  
„You know it's dangerous to play with fire right?“. His other hand fell onto your thigh softly massaging it. You inhaled deeply. Bingo. Felix saw the quick look of content flash across your face and scoffed pulling his hand back. „You little manipulative minx... You planned this didn't you?“. An innocent smile spread across your face. „I don't know what you're talking about“, you feigned confusion. His other hand was still in your hair and tugged a little harsher this time. „You know I hate it when you lie to me“. His voice got deeper again. The rain was pouring outside of the car by now. The air was still warm though. Your boyfriend suddenly leaned back with a sly smile. He let go of your hair. You watched him in actual confusion. „Well, I guess you were right. You can walk home“. He reached passed you again and opened the door this time. Was he fucking serious right now?!  
Felix smirked watching your mask crumble in disbelief. He saw right through you. Shit. You had two options now. Letting him win and getting punished again or keep playing. You decided rather quickly. „Well then, see you at home baby, but I don't think I'll be in the mood for anything after walking home in the pouring rain“, you winked when you left the car. Felix stared at you in incredulity. You were wearing a white tank top and shorts over your bikini.  
Once you stepped out of the car the rain had you drenched in seconds. You walked a few steps down the road before you chuckled quietly hearing your boyfriend curse behind you followed by the sound of the other car door opening. „Come back! Now!“, Felix yelled. You smiled to yourself and kept walking. „Shit.“ Felix came after you, pulling on your arm. You were both drenched now standing in the middle of the road in the pouring summer rain. „What?“, you asked him, not able to hide your grin. He stared at you shaking his head. „Fuck, you drive me crazy”, he mumbled before crashing his lips onto yours. You immediately melted into his kiss, fingers clawing at his wet shirt. His one hand got tangled in your wet hair again, his other one was pulling you into him by your waist. You answered by laughing. He grabbed your ass again, effectively making you moan. His tongue slipped into your mouth, the taste of Felix mixed with that of rain spreading inside your mouth. His other hand joined the first one on your ass, gripping it tighter than before. After a few seconds he broke the kiss to whisper in your ear: „Jump.”  
You didn't need to be told twice. You jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands steadying you again. Your hands however, grabbed at his wet strands making him groan deeply, before he continued to lavish at your lips. It was so passionate and lust-filled mixed with a little anger that it made your head spin. You could barely follow what was happening. You lost yourself in his lips, his touch. You only opened your eyes, when he sat you down on top of the engine hood of your car, the cold metal touching your slippery skin. Your entire clothes were soaked and so were his. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a second but got interrupted by him ripping your tank top off your body and pressing your back flat onto the hood. Your entire body shuddered, feeling the sudden cold underneath you, while the rain was pouring onto your chest and bikini top from above. His legs were still situated between yours. You leaned back up on your elbows to look at Felix. He stared back, his gaze dark with something in it you had never seen before. He looked... Wild. The tension in your lower stomach grew.

Without further notice, you watched your boyfriend pull his drenched shirt over his head and throw it onto the road, which was as expected, still empty. After that he immediately grabbed your face, his wet stomach pressing onto yours and continued to make out with you in a way that had you breathless. Your head was dizzy and his lips were hot despite the rain. You felt his fingers fumbling with the straps of your bikini top behind your back. However, it wasn't a real struggle for him. In seconds the straps were lose and he pulled the top away from your body throwing it in the same direction that his shirt went earlier. You gasped at the feeling of the cold raindrops falling onto your exposed breasts. Felix leaned back upright, his eyes scanning you from top to bottom to take in the incredible sight before him. „You literally drive me insane you know that?“. Felix looked completely mesmerized by you, the thought sent chills down your spine. “You’re not so bad yourself”, you showed him a grin and let one finger fall to his full lips, tracing them slowly.  
Humming lowly, Felix took your hand with his and let your finger slip inside his mouth his tongue circling it. The sight made your breath hitch. He let his tongue roam your fingertip while slightly sucking at it. God you were so lucky to have him. After he released your finger from his lips you let your hands travel over his naked and tanned torso, the skin shined underneath your fingertips. The rain hasn’t let down yet so it was still pouring on him and running down his perfectly shaped body. He watched you clearly enjoying your flustered reaction to his administrations.  
His veiny hands rubbed over your shoulders, down your chest, stopping to caress your breasts, massaging them, before then going down your stomach and stopping when he reached the hem of your shorts. His fingers gripped the material and pulled you close to him, forcing you to slide off the hood and stand in front of him again. He gave a you a deep kiss before turning you around in a swift motion, so your back was facing him now while your hands rested on the slippery hood. One of his strong hands came around to grab your neck, squeezing lightly, while at the same time pulling you back into him. Your wet skin was squeezed against each other and something about the rain still pouring on both of you made you even wetter down south than you already were on the rest of your body. “Take off your shorts”, the sudden vibrations right next to your ear had you shivering against him. With shaking hands, you fumbled with the zipper of your shorts and slowly pushed them down your legs. However, you couldn’t push them down all the way, because Felix was still choking you with one hand and they were literally clinging to your thighs as they were drenched.  
Sensing your struggle, your boyfriend used his free hand to pull your shorts down your legs until they pooled at your feet. You stepped out of them and pushed them aside. Squeezing your throat, a little tighter, Felix used his other hand to rub along your ass cheek and grabbing it forcefully. You moaned, loving the feeling of his hand around your throat and the ferocity he used on your ass. His hips pressed against your backside again, you couldn’t help but push back on his hardening member. Felix hummed against your ear before murmuring: “Your bottoms too”. You started to undo the knot on your left hip that held the bikini bottom against your body, when you felt Felix undoing the one on your right. “Impatient, are we?”, you chuckled before gasping when you felt his hand tighten around your neck again. “I’m not the one who couldn’t wait to get home to get thoroughly fucked am I?”. He gritted his teeth while speaking. The knots were both lose now and your bottoms slipped down your legs leaving you completely bare in front of your half naked boyfriend. The situation started to feel a little unfair to you, so your hand reached back to grab at his shorts, slightly rubbing at his bulge. You felt him shudder behind you and smirked proudly.  
“Your turn”, you whispered turning your head to him slightly. You should probably feel cold standing naked in the rain but the air was so warm that even the rain didn’t feel cold on your skin, if anything it felt refreshing, since you felt like your body was on fire and Felix’ body against you only resulted in making you feel even hotter. You were still standing at the side of the empty road, the fields of corn beside you were barely even visible in the darkness only one lonely lantern lighting up the street a little bit. You leaned your head back on his shoulder, his hand that was gripping your throat slowly wandered down to one of your breasts, grabbing at it softly and tweaking your nipple. You sighed in pleasure, your hand gripping his dick harder through the fabric of his thin bathing shorts. “Fuck”, he panted. Felix leaned forward and started to press wet hot kisses down the side of your throat, leaving a trail of hickies down your neck. To give him better access you tilted your head to the side and Felix licked up a wet stripe to your ear with his hot tongue, licking the rain drops from you. Your hand started to pick up the pace on his erected member, squeezing and rubbing faster, earning low groans from him that were so sexy you were about to lose it. When he started biting at your ear, while his hands were busy teasing both of your nipples now, you did lose it. “Felix”, you whined. He groaned. “Hm?”. You rubbed him even harder, earning a hiss from him. “Take them off now”. Finally, he listened to you and let go of your breasts to quickly pull his shorts down.  
You turned to face him again, taking in the incredible sight in front of you, before you dropped to your knees. Your entire body was dripping wet so you could care less about the street being wet too. His hungry eyes followed your every move, once you were face to face with his cock. No matter how many times you saw it, it still took your breath away, leaving you yearning for him inside of you. It’s not that he was extremely big, it’s just the way he perfectly fits inside of you that has you clenching your thighs at the thought of feeling him again. You licked your lips, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Felix whose eyes were glued on your figure below him. A shaky sigh escaped his lips, when you leaned in and let your hand glide over his shaft. You didn’t even need anything to make him slick, the rain was enough for you to glide your fingers over him without any resistance. You shot your eyes up to him before licking a long stripe from his balls straight up his length, earning a deep moan from him. His eyes still watched you, while you started to focus on his tip, tongue rotating around it and pressing into his leaking slit while pumping him with your hand simultaneously. He couldn’t control himself any longer, the sight and feeling of you around his cock, wet and needy on your knees was overwhelming him. He closed his eyes shut, his brows furrowed and breath unsteady. A hand found its way into your hair, but he didn’t push or pull, wanting you to be in control.  
Meanwhile you loved every second of feeling him fall apart underneath you and slowly started to pick up your pace going down deeper on him, almost taking him to the hilt. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth you pumped even faster with your hand, a string of moans leaving your boyfriend’s parted lips, whose thighs started shaking. Your tongue was licking, sucking and teasing him until he was a whimpering mess around you, trying hard to resist the urge to push his hips forward into you. But he knew that you were in charge while sucking him off and he’d get punished for it. His hand in your hair however, gripped you tighter while fighting his impulse. When you tongued at his slit for the millionth time and followed the action with humming around his length, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up into your warm mouth. “Shit”, he muttered. Immediately, your mouth left him and you stood back up shaking your head and a finger. “Uh uh, you know you can’t do that baby. Now I guess you don’t get to cum in my mouth”, you feigned disappointment, while actually loving to know he couldn’t control himself around you. He walked up behind you again, gripping your hips and leading you to the car once again. “Guess I’ll have to find another place to cum then”, he whispered. 

Without giving you the chance to even turn around and look at him, he pushed you down on the hood again, this time your nipples peaked up, feeling the cold metal underneath your upper body. “How bad do you want me?”, the question was more of a growl than anything else. Your cheek was pressed against the hood but you couldn’t hold back your smirk. “Can’t you tell?”. He hummed deeply and you felt him lower himself behind you until his breath fanned your dripping core. The rain wasn’t as hard as it was when this all started but it was still there, forcing Felix to check for himself with his fingers. His digits slowly dragged up and down your wetness and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. “I guess I can now”, you heard the grin in his voice. “You’re dripping baby”. Without further notice Felix dragged his tongue over your entire core, stopping at the top to draw circles on your clit. Your fingernails scraped the metal of the hood, while your loud moans were forced out of your throat. “Fuck, Felix please”, you muttered. “Please what?”. He continued by circling your entrance with his tongue now. “I need to feel you inside of me”, it came out as more of a whine than a request. He stood back up and kissed down your back, while gripping your hips with his fingers hard, sure to leave bruises. The mixture of his hot touch and the cold underneath you had you shaking in seconds. “Hmm, since you asked so nicely”. You felt his tip prod against your core and shuddered out of anticipation. Then, Felix started to slowly push into you. The stretch was so good, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You moaned, feeling Felix’ fingers grip your hips even tighter while burying himself inside of you inch by inch. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me baby”, the groan that left his throat made you clench around him involuntarily. His hips bucked up slightly in response a shaky sigh escaping his lips. “Shit, don’t do that just yet”. He was trying to go slow on you, since he hadn’t really prepped you but you were so tight around him, he had a hard time to not just let go completely.  
You however, wanted more and pushed your hips back on him, making him gasp. “Fuck”. With a final push, he was buried hilt deep inside of you and could feel your walls clench around him repeatedly. “You feel so fucking amazing like this”, he sighed. You let out a moan at the feeling of him being completely inside of you. “Just like this?”, you asked teasingly, a smile on your lips. Felix just gripped your hips and you prepared yourself for him pulling out of you and pushing back in, but instead he pulled you back even closer to him, enabling him to reach an even deeper spot inside of you. The sensation made your head spin. Both of you groaned out loud at the new position. “Trust me, you always feel amazing”, he gritted out.  
"Fuck-" He breathed out which made you feel even more turned on, but that was noth-ing as he pulled out of you slowly and slid his length inside your heat again, making your walls clench around his cock that was throbbing inside your tightness. "Shit, fu-fuck, so tight”. The moans that left your mouth as he started to pick up his pace were getting loud-er and louder. His hand found its way to your hair again, pulling hard. You prepped your-self on your hands against the hood, while his hips snapped forward into you in an ani-malistic pace. “Fuck, you feel so good inside of me”, you gasped, when his thrusts kept hitting deeper and deeper. “Mhmm. Shit- I could do this all night”, he groaned “Wanna feel you clench around me and milk me dry. I wanna cum so deep inside of you, you’ll have my cum in you for days”. Hearing these profanities leave his mouth made you trem-ble against him. “You want that baby?”, he pulled you up your back pressed to his wet chest, hand grabbing at your throat and hair. The position made your walls even tighter around him, rapidly clenching around his throbbing cock, which kept sliding in and out of you in a pace that had you seeing stars. “Fuck, yes yes yes”, you keened. “I want to feel you cum inside of me baby”, you moaned out. His hips started to stutter slightly but he kept up the insane pace, while still choking you. You gasped for air but lost yourself in the feeling of his roughness. The burning hot sensation in your core started to grow and your moans flew out of you without permission. He was fucking you so good, you couldn’t think of anything else until he hit that spot inside of you that had you almost fly-ing flat onto the hood. “Fuck- right there?”, he groaned in your ear, his wet hair strands tingling your face. You simply nodded, unable to form words at this point. He pushed you forward again, hitting even deeper and hitting the exact same spot over and over again. “Shit shit shit”, you cursed under your breath. “Fuck Felix, I’m gonna-“, “Yeah? Cum for me baby, cum around this cock, you know you want to”, he breathed, his hips attacking you never wavering.  
His groans got louder and the skin slapping sounds were audible even over the rain, all adding to your arousal, allowing your orgasm to build up rapidly. When he leaned forward one hand playing with your clit while the other gripped your hair and yanked it back you lost it. A loud moan came out of you, while the waves of pleasure shuddered through you. You felt yourself clenching around Felix in rapid waves while you only saw white. “Fuck-Shit, So.Fucking.Tight!”, The words were interrupted by skin slapping and deep thrusts, which hit that perfect spot over and over again riding you through your high and ended in him pushing himself inside of you even deeper than before. His hips stilled and a deep groan escaped his lips, while his hot cum spilled deep inside of you and filled you up. He slowly started to roll his hips against you again, fucking his cum deeper inside of you in the process. The moans kept spilling out of you and you were unable to close your mouth from the ecstasy you were feeling. “Fuck, I never wanna leave your warm, tight pussy”. He said before slowly pulling out of you, his cum spilling out of you, making you sigh. Your legs were shaking and you couldn’t even move. “I love the sight of you being all filled up by my cum baby. All mine”, he whispered mesmerized by the sight while dragging his pointer finger through the mixture of both of your orgasms which were dripping out of you. You look back at him through hooded eyes, meeting his gaze while still lying on the hood with your bare chest on the wet metal. You gasped when you watched him put his finger to his mouth and suck both of your cum from it with a devilish smirk on his lips. He hummed satisfied. “Always taste so good for me”.  
“Get up and get in the car”, he growled. The tone in his voice made you shudder and you forced yourself up on your weak arms and moved towards the car door, when his voice stopped you from getting in the back. “The front seat, love”, he smirked. You nodded and opened the door, getting in the front of the car. Felix followed you and pushed the lever to push the seat back as far as it could go, so you two had more space. “Move aside”, he ordered and you followed suit, allowing him to sit in the driver’s seat. “What do you wanna do now?”, you asked biting your lower lip noticing the way his eyes darted to your small action. “You didn’t actually think we were done yet, did you baby?”, he snickered. You smirked back at him tilting your head slightly while teasingly leaning back on the seat, your naked breasts heaving and glistening in the low light of the streetlamp that shined through the windshield. Felix sucked in a harsh breath, licking his lips while watching your body intently. “I sure didn’t count on it”, you answered him, one hand going up to slightly caress one of your damp breasts, the other hand moving towards you wet core. Felix’ breath hitched when you dipped a finger in your wetness and then circled your clit with the soaked finger. You moaned quietly, biting your lip and shot him a quick grin. “You could fill me up so much better baby, there is still plenty of room for your cum”. He groaned and you glanced down biting back a smile when you saw his wet member already hardening again. His hand wrapped around his member, pumping slow-ly, using the slick of yours and his cum as lube. His gaze was still on you, brows starting to furrow again. The damp blonde strands of his hair fell into his eyes and you absolutely loved the sight he made in front of you, all wet and needy in your car. The only sounds that could be heard was the heavy breathing from both of you and the rain softly falling on the windows and roof of your car. The atmosphere got intense again very fast, the windows starting to steam up. You slowly started fingering yourself watching your boy-friend get needier with the touch. Small gasps were leaving his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands stroking his hard member faster.  
“I want to ride you”, you moaned, fingers buried inside of yourself. His eyes shot down looking at you through clouded eyes watching you pleasure yourself, when he nodded his head his teeth gaping at his lip. His mouth fell agape again a low husky moan coming out him, since he hadn’t stopped stroking himself. “Yeah?”, you asked with a small gasp leaving your mouth involuntarily too at the sight of him pleasuring himself just to the sight of you. “You’d like that baby?”. “Fuck yes”, he growled leaning forward to grab your hips and pull on his lap. “Yeah? Want you to cum so hard that I can feel your cock pulsing in-side of me”, you moaned, when he started to grip your hips and slide you over his cock, the slick between you two making it very easy to glide over his throbbing member over and over again, pressure being applied to your sore clit. He grunted, eyes squeezing shut. “Shit!”. His tip started to prob at your entrance when he started to suck at your nipple, massaging your other breast. You pulled on his hair with one hand, breathing heavier when your other hand came down to grab his cock and slide him back inside of your pulsing walls. A deep moan emitted from both of your chests at the feeling of him nudging at your cervix, sitting impossibly deep inside of you.  
“Shit Felix”, you sighed grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling tightly. He had started to nip and suck at you neck again, leaving even more bruises until he reached your col-larbone. “I know”, he stuttered when you started to lift yourself up and drop back down on him, joining your hips. He hit even deeper than before from this position and the moan that left your throat was so carnal it vibrated through your entire body. Felix gritted his teeth, tongue prodding at one cheek on the inside trying not to let go just yet, even though you felt so fucking amazing on top of him. He tried to help you by steadying you on your hips. You started a pace bouncing on his dick shuddering every time his tip hit your cervix inside of you. You whined loudly and steadied yourself on his shoulders, starting to feel your thighs burning from exhaustion.  
Felix noticed, tightening his hold on your waist, pulling you down harshly while push-ing his hips upward meeting you with a deep thrust. You keened, head falling back and his hand reached up to clench around your throat pushing you back against the steering wheel. When his next thrust hit you, you were pushed back again, your back hitting the horn by accident. The honking sound echoed through the empty road and you laughed breathlessly, until Felix pushed his hips up again and you almost choked at feeling him so far inside you. “God, you’re so fucking deep,” you gasped, “So so good”. He growled in agreement. “ Yeah?”, you nodded, mouth falling open even wider when you felt his hands pressing flat against your lower stomach all of a sudden. The action made you tighten around him even more and Felix moaned out loud, the vibration going straight to your pulsing core. “Fuck, I can feel how deep I am inside of you baby, shit-”. He picked up his pace and the rising heat inside of you came back again letting you know you were close to coming a second time that night. Clenching hard around him your hand came back to rake through his tangled strands and pulled hard, making him yelp and throw his head back in pleasure. He hissed, looking you straight in the eyes, before his gaze went down to watch with those lust filled eyes the way it looked when you took every inch of his cock over and over again. You roll your hips harder and licked your lip as you watched him. Sweat was beading on his skin, his hair disheveled and damp against his forehead, he looked marvelous.  
One hand still pressing on your lower stomach, intensifying the feeling of him inside you, while his other hand came up to your face and caressed your cheek. His thumb brushed over your lower lip, before he leaned up and kissed you harshly, moaning into your mouth, your tongues clashing, teeth biting at each other’s lips. He pulled back and pushed his thumb inside your mouth, hips stuttering for a second, when he felt your tongue flick against his pad. You moaned against his finger and almost jumped when his little finger played with your clit while the rest of his left hand was still pressing hard on your stomach. You could feel the waves of pleasure coming nearer and nearer. Mouth falling open, releasing his thumb you shuddered and gasped: “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Felix, I’m going to ah- cum again, SHIT-“. He pulled you down on his cock even harder hitting your sweet spot again that made you clench and clench hard around his throbbing member. “Cum again baby, let me feel you cum around my cock again.”  
You almost screamed his name the second orgasm hit you so hard. His name left your lips repeatedly like a mantra, while he continued to rapidly thrust himself up inside of your heat. Your legs were shaking bad and you were still moaning on top of him, hands tan-gled in his hair, when Felix pushed up inside of you one final time, again spilling his hot white load into your throbbing core. He panted your name into your ear, still pushing his cock in and out of you, riding out your highs, his seed slowly spilling out of you. You thought he would pull out but instead he gripped your hips and laid you down on your back on the seat next to you, both of you still joined, before quickly turning your around, pulling your ass up in the air, quickening his pace again. You screamed not having ex-pected the sudden action which made your entire body burn and shudder. “Fuck, Felix what are you Oh fuck, shit-, doing?”, you yelped, nails scratching at leather of the car seat. A sudden sting washed over your left ass cheek when his hand came down to spank you. You whimpered, loving the feeling nonetheless. He gripped your ass cheek tightly, grop-ing at the flesh. “I thought you said there was still, Fuck-, plenty of room for my cum?”, he grunted, hips meeting your ass cheeks harshly filling the car with lewd sounds of your skin clapping. “So you’ll take it like a good girl right? Let me fill you up to the brim huh?”.  
It was all too much, his deep voice, his hands on your ass, the profanities leaving his lips. You felt so sore but at the same time his cock was stretching you out just right, pounding in and out of your core in an insane pace which enticed incoherent words to spill out of your parted lips. You felt him hardening inside of you again and clenched down around him again, to spurn him on. A hiss followed by another slap on your ass filled the car. Fe-lix’ hips stuttered and you shuddered underneath him.  
“Fuck, one day I’ll fill you up this good again and get you knocked up”, he grunted be-hind you and you moaned loudly. “Shit- You want that? Want me to spill all my cum in you and put a baby inside you?”. You’ve never experienced Felix like this. You’ve had sex plenty of times but this-, this was new. Your core got impossibly wetter at his words and the deep groan that you emitted was almost animalistic. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh God fuck, please!”. “Fuck, of course you do. Gonna make my cum spill out of you until you can’t take anymore. You’d look so good, dripping with my cum, ready to have my baby”, he lost himself in the thought and your tight wet pussy. The thought of you actually wanting to have his children enlightened something deep inside him, spurning him on to pound into you even faster. “Cum inside me, come on”, you whined in a high-pitched tone.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”, a long deep groan spilled past his lips when he quickly pulled your hair back, eliciting a groan from your throat and emptied himself deep inside of you for the third time that night. You felt the hot mixture of your orgasms dribble down your legs and sighed. Felix let go of your hair and slowly rolled his hips into you riding out his final high that left both of you breathless. “Shit, you okay?”, he asked, concern in his voice when he saw you didn’t move beneath him, his hands coming up to smooth up your back. You slowly turned around on your back, earning a hiss from him, since he was still inside of you. You looked up at your boyfriend through hazy eyes, registering his glowing and slick skin, his dark eyes with blown out pupils, messy damp hair and shiny abs. You smiled at him and nodded softly. He smiled back and leaned down to place a soft kiss on your lips.  
“Do you mind if I stay inside of you a little while longer?”, he asked softly, placing his head down on your chest, listening to your heart beat slowing down. You stroked through his hair and smiled to yourself. “Sure”, you answered. “I don’t want my cum to spill out of you”, he murmured. You clenched slightly at that, making him breathe out harshly and look up at you with a smirk on his freckled face.  
“About that…”, you started, smiling down at him. “That was… New.” He watched your face intently brows slightly furrowing. “Did it bother you?”. You huffed out a laugh. “Did it look like it bothered me?”. Felix smirked. “Not really…” he traced shapes with his fingers on your collarbone.  
“So… the thought actually turned you on too?”, he asked focusing on his fingers moving up and down your neck and shoulder.  
“Yes”, you sighed the feeling of him being still inside of you and his fingers on your skin made you shudder slightly, even though it felt warm. He hummed against your chest. “So, you want me do that again?”. You pulled on his hair forcing him to look at you and kissed him passionately. “Yes”.  
He grinned at you, before he let his eyes fall downwards to his fingers again. “And you’d actually want me to do what I was talking about sometime in the future?”.  
To be honest the thought of starting a family with Felix has often crossed your mind. You two have been together for almost five years now. So, you didn’t need to think for a long time before leaning down to whisper against his ear, lips brushing its shell. 

“Definitely yes.”

©C_Wffs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it :). I actually wrote this for my best friend so i know it may be a lot but that's because I was trying to include as many kinks as I could that I knew would trigger her haha. Anyways feel free to leave a comment and yeah. Maybe I'll upload some more~
> 
> Please dont repost this. 
> 
> Lots of love C~~ 
> 
> ©C_Wffs


End file.
